On The Ledge
by Spaventapasseri
Summary: Batman's notorious for coming at exactly the right time - or wrong time, depending on how you look at it. The night on the ledge was no different. And even though Lora may hate him for it now, eventually she'll forgive him. ONESHOT rated for themes


It was one of _those _nights. The nights that, even in the middle of the Narrows, you could hear a pin drop. No one dare go out for fear of crime – and the criminals daren't go out for fear of the Bat. The silence and emptiness of the streets made it that much easier for Lora to imagine she was truly alone. That would make her next moves that much easier.

Almost numb, Lora glanced out over the dead silent area. Her eyes burned as the wind chilled her face, but that was beside the point. The girl possessed a determined look in her eye – one her friends and family say hadn't been there for years. Despite the cold winter wind and the thick layer of snow on the ground, Lora was dressed in only a thin satin nightgown. A large bloodstain spread from the side, long ago dried and brown.

Her bare feet burned as she stood up on the concrete wall. The eight stories below her seemed like thirty. Light made her glow for a second, as a car passed by. Its sound reached her only a split second late. The deep red, horizontal scars shined on her thighs, reminding her why she was doing this.

A tear slipped from her eyes, freezing on her cheek. Carefully she inched forward – but stopped. "Suck it up," she murmured, pressing her eyes together. She took another step forward – and hesitated again. _Great, _the birds chimed, obviously rolling their eyes, _can't even kill herself properly._ Lora rubbed her cheeks, brushing off the frozen tears. _Do it!_

"What are you doing?" the voice like gravel made Lora jump. She looked around for the source, frantically. The Batman had been watching for the past few minutes, unsure of what to do. His lips had a blue twinge to them as he stepped out from the shadows.

"Stay back," she squeaked out, shuffling across the ledge.

"I am back," the batman rasped, extending his hand.

"Leave me alone," Lora looked back out over the Narrows, "Don't you have criminals to apprehend." She hadn't expected an audience – especially not a stranger.

"I have a bigger problem," he replied, daring to take another step closer. _Just jump, already!_ the birds chirped, _He can't do anything …. He doesn't care …_ Lora snorted something that sounded like "figures." The Batman took another step, "There's a child about to jump of a bridge."

_Child? Did he call us – her – a child? _Lora snorted again, "I'm not a child, Bats … I'm 23."

"You're acting like one," he growled out, taking another step closer while her back was turned. "Let's get you to a hospital."

"So they can drug me up again?" Lora turned around slightly, realizing Batman had cleared half the way already. She scrambled back a few steps, "I _told _you to _stay back!_" she screeched. Batman grunted something in reply, but stopped moving. _Jump already! They're going to hurt you again!_ The birds chimed in warning. Lora hesitated again, looking at the batman.

"Please?" the word was so clear, coming from the batman. His voice was still rough, but it was … different. He held out a hand to her, his mouth set in a softer look. _JUMP! _The birds screamed at her, _jump or we'll _push _ya._ In the distance she heard several birds chirping.

"I – I have to," Lora took another step, this time off the bridge. She dropped like a rock, flying through the air, into nothingness. Closing her eyes, Lora prepared herself for the next life.

Lora woke up hours later. The bed was warm and the walls were white. Her head hurt too much for this to be heaven – but it couldn't have been hell, the birds weren't here. "Morning, Miss Reels," a young doctor grinned at her, adjusting the IV bag slightly.

"Where'm I?" Lora slurred out, reaching up to rub the sleep from her eyes. The resistance she met wasn't promising.

"Arkham," the doctor grinned at her, like he had brought her to Disneyland.

"_Arkham?_" she repeated skeptically, for once actually _wishing_ for the birds' counsel.

"Yup," he nodded, "You pulled quite a stunt last night." He patted her hand and walked away, "Don't worry though. Hopefully you won't be here for _too _long." With that he closed the curtain around her bed, leaving Lora to slam her head down on the pillow. God how she hated the Batman.


End file.
